The storm in middle earth
by Dolgen
Summary: The NS team is transported to middle earth. How will they get back? Blake-Tori-Dustin triangle.
1. Default Chapter

Notice: I don't own the concept nor do I own any of the rangers on the TV series. They would be owned by Disney and Saban, respectively. And I don't own LOTR that is owned by the estate of J.R.R.Tolkien 

Chapter 1: Through the looking glass

A loud crack resonated down the alley as the yellow ranger hit the sidewalk, putting a small crater in it.  
"Dude, that was so not cool."

Dustin stood up and looked at the creature that had slammed him into the ground.  
The other wind rangers were currently locked in a melee battle with it as were the thunder rangers, and the samurai.  
The rangers were all blow back by the alien's power.  
"Alright guys let get rid of this dude."

"Right." The rangers put their power weapons together.  
"Thunderstorm cannon."

"Fire." The blast shot from the cannon at the alien.

"I don't think so rangers."

The alien charged up a ball of energy and launched it at the incoming beam.  
The two forces met and after a few seconds of them colliding, a huge explosion occurred that sent a shockwave back at the rangers. Knocking them all down and out.

Cam awoke several hours later, his head pounding. The memory of what occurred came back to him. "Shit. "

He stood up swooning a little from getting up so fast but was otherwise ok. He looked around seeing that the other rangers were still passed out, after a few attempts to wake them up he began to realize that something was out of place. Not only were they suddenly in a forest, but something felt off. Nothing he could put his finger on but, there was defiantly something off about wherever they were.  
The wind rangers and the thunder bros both started to wake up at the same time.  
Cam knelt down and helped the others up.  
"Dude, what happened?"

"That's the million dollar question it seems Blake."

"Hey where are we?"

"Yea Tori's right, we were in downtown right? So why are we surrounded by trees?"

Dustin was staring at the ground, using his inner ninja to feel out where they were.  
The others noticed the puzzled look on his face.  
Shane walked up to him.  
"What is it Dustin?"

There was a slight pause as Dustin came out of his semi-meditative state.

"Don't you guys feel it? There is something off. Its like, the earth is there but it's not right, not how I remember it feeling."

"Dustin's right. Something is wrong, but we need to figure out where we are first. Let's just hope this isn't one of Lothor's tricks."

The group trekked off in a direction that Cam chose and after a few hours they came upon an old dirt road.

"Dudes I gotta take a break."

"Blake's right." Tori sat down on a slight incline to the side of the road as she spoke.  
"Plus maybe somebody will come by and we can figure out where we are."

The others all looked at each other.  
"Well it's as good a plan as any."

The rangers sat or lay down beside her. After a few minutes they heard a horse pulling a wagon. Which came into view soon. It was driven by a tall old man who had a child sitting next to him.  
"Ok, first off that's a freakin horse and buggy."

"Very astute Shane."

"Second, maybe he can help."

"There we go, that's an idea."

"Who are those people Gandalf?"

"A very good question Frodo, we shall find out."

The rangers flagged the man down. As soon a he got close enough Cam began to look him over and notice everything about him, the staff next to him, and the child.  
"It can't be."

Tori jumped down beside the wagon.  
"Excuse me sir, could you tell us where we are. My friends and I are a little lost."

"That much is obvious young lady. It is not often that the big people care to tromp about the shire."

Tori and the other wind rangers along with Hunter looked very confused, trying to figure out what the old man was talking about.  
Cam's eyes were getting wider by the second as the realization of where they were hit him.  
Blake, who was figuring it out as well, walked over to Cam.  
"Cam, you don't think that we could be on another world do you?"

"Well Blake, we defiantly aren't in Kansas anymore."

Well, how did ya'll like it. This is my first fan-fic so its not perfect but please R&R


	2. Not endgame but startgame

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Saban and Disney. LOTR is owned by the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. 

A/N: A big thanks to Firehunter, Sreym, Thalia-Sandy, and Jorgitosbabe for reviewing. You guys are awesome.  
Also I'm gonna fiddle a bit with the LOTR timeline, using both stuff from the movies and the books. So if you see some discrepancy it's probably intentional.  
As always please R&R.

Chapter 2:Not endgame but startgame

"I do believe that introductions are in order." Gandalf got out of the wagon as did Frodo. They both walked in front of the ninja rangers.

"Well ok dude. I am Shane; they are Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and Cam."

"Greetings strangers I am Gandalf and this little hobbit is Frodo."

Even though most of the rangers had not read the Lord of the Rings books they had seen the movies. So it finally clicked for the rest of the rangers where they might be.

"Dude did he just say Gandalf?"

"Yes he did Dustin." Cam had finally composed himself enough to deal with what he thought had happened.

"Back to what I was saying what are you people doing in the hobbits shire?"

"Well Gandalf, it's like we said we are really lost."

"Cam is it? Well if you come with me I may be able to help you. I am scheduled to meet a friend in a little while. Follow behind the wagon and Frodo will keep you entertained whilst I am busy."

"Ok, thank you."

Gandalf and Frodo got back into the wagon.

"Gandalf why are you inviting them with us, to Uncle Bilbo's?"

"Because Frodo, I since immense power coming from them all. I need to make sure they are not here to do anything harmful to your beautiful shire."

Cam looked back at the group, most of whom had their jaws hanging lower than he had every seen on a person.

"So … let's get going."

"Hold up a sec man. I'm still buggin. We're in Middle- freakin-Earth."

"It appears soShane. We should keepour guard up though."

The wagon began to move forward, and the rangers all filed into a line behind it.

Taking up the rear were Blake and Tori, hands intertwined. They had only been together for a few weeks but they felt that they were truly in love with each other.

In very little time Gandalf came to a stop in front of what looked like a house built into the side of a small hill.

"Frodo, please show these young people around for awhile. I must speak with Bilbo."

"Sure Gandalf.

"Well come on I'll show you around Hobbiton."

The rangers all followed Frodo as he led them through the town of Hobbits. They got quite a few stares as the Hobbits tried to figure out why there were big people in the shire.

"And this is the Green Dragon, the premier drinking establishment in town. And if you don't mind I think I could use a drink about now."

They all piled inside, Hunter and Dustin last, when a realization hit Dustin.

"Dude. We're gonna miss the race on Saturday."

"We are on a foreign world and all you can think about is a moto race?"

"Well, yea Cam."

"Unbelievable."

The rangers sat in a table next to Frodo, who proceeded to introduce them to everyone in the bar.

"….. and that's Merry and Pippin."

"Wow, alot of dudes in here."

Pippin turned to the group.  
"I would suggest the dark ale as its effects are instantaneous."

"No thanks dude slows the reflexes way too much."

"Yea Tori's right man. None of that for us."

"Well, Mr. Blake I believe,you all certainly don't know how to have a good time."

After an hour of watching the Hobbits drink, sing, and dance. Frodo finally said the needed to go find Gandalf.

They arrived at Bag End just as Gandalf was stepping outside for a smoke.

"Ahh the strangers, come sit with me while we discuss what to do about you."

Meanwhile, in the real world outside of Blue Bay Harbor, CA. in Ninja ops.

"Any luck in your search Cyber Cam."

"That's a negative little furry dude. I can't find any trace of my bro and the other rangers anywhere on this planet. But I was re-checkin out the scans from their battle and at the last second they go off the chart for a bit but then went back to normal. Despite how well my bro programmed me it will take awhile to figure out what it all means. Also Lothor isn't attacking right now but there is no way he will pass up an opportunity like this."

"I fear you are correct Cyber Cam. Pull up a document titled PRC.txt. And impute the frequency written into the computers mainframe."

"Done brown one."

"Now record and then send the message: This is Sensei Kanoi Watanabe of the wind ninja academy, sending a message for help to any rangers willing. Please meet at the coordinates given with this message. I fear the earth is in need of your help."

"Sent Sensei dude."

"Now we wait and hope for an answer."


	3. The party

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Saban and Disney. LOTR is owned by the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. 

A/N: Sorry for the delay, this should have been up 2 days ago. But my comp decided to say no to that. Anyway thanks again to all reviewers, its nice to know that somebody is reading this.

Chapter 3:  
Gandalf and the rangers all sat down on the top of the hill that made bag end.

"First off you shouldn't try to hide from me that you have power, I can sense it coming off of all of you. Despite the fact that I have never felt this kind of power before, I know that you five command at least some power over the elements."

The rangers all looked stunned and uncomfortable at the same time. Once again it was Cam that spoke:  
"We are powerful warriors from our own world, they are ninja, I am samurai."

Gandalf took a long draw from his pipe and exhaled "You said something of another world?"

"Yes, well, it's hard to explain. We were in a fight when a huge explosion occurred. The next thing we know we are here."

"Hmmm." Gandalf then looked over all the rangers seizing them up. "Well tomorrow you will have to show me some of this power, for tonight it is a friend's birthday, and I shall not miss it for the world. You six are invited of course as everyone in the shire is. Now I must go."

Gandalf turned around and walked down the hill.

Blake spoke first:  
"Sooo what should we do."

"Well let's enjoy the night. After all it's a party right, lets have some fun."

"Dustin's right lets go."

The rangers all left and went down the hill except for Blake and Tori, who both sat down on the grass.

"How can they go off and party with our current situation over our heads?"

"Well I know my bro is just trying to escape from it, as I am sure the others are to."

"I'd rather stay here with you all night Blake."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Down at the foot of the hill Dustin looked back up just in time to see Blake and Tori embrace each other. His hands clenched for barely and second and then he let resignation fill him.

He and Tori had been best friends their whole lives and it wasn't until right before they became rangers that Dustin realized that he had fallen in love with her, but he never found a way to say so.

Then Blake came and swept her off of her feet. Her brought a finger across his eye and brushed away the tear that threatened to escape. Then took a big breath and ran off to join the others in front of him.

The party that night played out exactly like they all remembered from the movie. The rangers that attended, all minus Blake and Tori, seemed to be avoided by most of the Hobbits who were, as always, intimidated by the big people.

In fact the only hobbits who even spoke to them didn't stop talking all night; they of course were Merry and Pippin.

After an hour of the constant slightly drunken banter Shane had enough.

"Dudes, why don't you go over there and I don't know find some more of those fireworks."

The two hobbits brightened at the idea and took off. As they left, Cam fell out of his seat in laughter. Hunter helped him up "Dude what's the deal?"

"Just watch." He said as he pointed to where the firework tent was.

The other rangers still didn't get what Cam was talking about. Then they saw a bright flash go up in the sky, take form and zoom down towards the party. The hobbits began to scream dragon.

Shane and Dustin who still hadn't figured it out stood in their morphing stances

"Ninja Storm Ran"

"No you two dolts." Cam placed his arm over their wrists, ad he pointed to the sky and the firework exploded. "I swear you think that one of you would remember something about this place."

The night passed and they watched in amusement as Bilbo pulled his disappearing act. After the party ended they were approached by Gandalf.

"I set up rooms for you all at the local inn. You will be able to stay there for at least a week."

"Thank you Gandalf, we really appreciate it."

Cam and the others made their way to the inn but not before stopping by to get Tori and Blake, who had fallen asleep in each others arms.

Hunter walked over to his brother and knelt beside his ear.

"WAKE UP!"

Blake jumped up causing Tori to get up as well. Hunter fell down laughing. As the other rangers stood off to the side in laughter.

When Blake got his bearings he looked at his brother "You. If I wasn't so tired I'd kick your ass right here."

Hunter got up and looked at Blake. "Feh, you wish. We got rooms at the inn lets go."

The team then all headed to the inn down the road.  
-  
Ninja Ops:

"Any response yet Cyber Cam."

"None Sensei dude, but it's only been a couple of hours."

"Correct, have you gathered any more information about the ranger's location."

Cyber Cam shook his head. "Sorry little sensei man."

Angel Grove:  
Andros sat in his living room with his wife Ashley. Watching their daughter Cassie play with her toys, when a loud beeping echoed through the house. Andros and Ashley looked at each other recognizing the noise despite not hearing it in years. Andros jumped over the couch and ran to his study, opened a up a box and pulled out his morpher.

"This is Andros what's going on." "Andros my friend." Came Zhane's voice "It's been too long."

"Agreed but I know you wouldn't use the morpher for a social call."

"True, I've picked up a message from blue bay harbor; here I'll send it to you."

Andros stood and listened to the elder Wantanabe's message. "Ok, so have you verified it?" "No but I do know the latest team is located there."

"Ok, Zhane I'll assemble some of the rangers who still live around here and see what's up."

"Thanks Andros. I would be there myself but the KO-35 to Earth commute isn't exactly short."

"I know. Bye."


	4. NCC74656

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Saban and Disney. LOTR is owned by the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. 

A/N: I just wanted to explain why I bumped this up to R rating. In later chapters there will be some very intimate scenes, as well as an increase in cursing. And "Intense battle sequences". Which is the most BS rating tag I've ever seen. Anyway once again thanks go out to, Yellowcrimsonforever, Thalia-Sandy, garnetred, BlueWindNinja27, and nova bomb for taking the time to review. Oh yea, if anyone can tell me what the name of this chapter is from, ie. its meaning, you will win the awesomeness award for the week. I will reveal it in the next update.

Chapter 4:NCC-74656

The next morning Dustin was the first to wake up.

Why am I on the floor instead of my bed?

It took a few moments for his memory to catch up with him.  
Oh yea because we're on another world, great.

He stood up and saw all his teammates spread out on the ground, except for Cam whom had slept in a chair and Tori who was in the single bed in the room.

For just a moment Dustin just watched Tori sleep.

She is so beautiful.

Dustin stood there just watching Tori sleep. Admiring all of her curves for what seemed like an eternity.

His concentration, however, was broke when Hunter began to wake up.

"Dude please tell me that I'm still dreaming."

"Sorry man." Dustin pulled Hunter up. "I wish I was though. This whole other world thing is way too trippy for me."

"I know."

"Should we wake them?"

Hunter gave his half-grin. "Of course"

Hunter went downstairs and borrowed a couple of pans.

"Oh dude you are so on your own with this." Dustin backed up and put his fingers in his ears.

Hunter slammed the pans together. "Yo lazy asses, wake up, we don't have time for ya'll to waste!" He continued to slam the pans together until the others were awake.

Cam got out of the chair and looked at Hunter. "Could you have possibly done that in a more irritating manner?"

"Of course I could have."

"Bro," Blake said as he put his arm around Hunter. "That's two; one more and you're getting throttled ok."

"Well you can try."

Shane stumbled to the doorway. "Need coffee." Was all he could choke out before he stumbled out the door towards the kitchen.

Blake went over to Tori and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good mornin baby."

"It would have been better if your brother would act more mature."

Tori sat up and shot a look at Hunter. "Don't make a habit out of this, got it."

"Well I can't make any promises."

"I think I'll go get some food, come on Cam"

"Good idea."

Blake and Tori both shot looks at Hunter that said: Privacy now!

Despite it taking him awhile to realize it he said "Oh, uhhh bye." and shot out the door.

"That's better, Now where was I." Tori stood up, with the blanket wrapped around her, and wrapped her arms around Blake, pulling him into a kiss.

It was very light, like all that they shared, but it was perfect.

"Now go so I can put my outfit back on." The male rangers had all just slept in their ninja wear.

Tori, however, went and found some garments that would suffice for night clothes.Despite being a serious tomboy she still was not going to sleep and wear the same thing for days.

About thirty minutes later the rangers all piled out of the inn and headed towards Bag end.

"So explain again why we need to do this "demo" of ninja powers?"

"Because Dustin, we need to make sure Gandalf trusts us. If anyone on this world can help us, it would defiantly be him."

Gandalf was again sitting on the hill smoking a pipe as they approached.

"Well my young friends it is good to see you again. Come, down to the other side of the lake. No one will bother us there."

They followed Gandalf as he led them to a small clearing near the lake.

"Now, please I am eager to see some of the powers you possess."

Hunter looked at his brother and they both stepped back a few feet and took semi-meditative positions.  
Hunter formed a ball of crimson lightning in his hand. He shoved his hands forward and fired it at Blake. Who then caught it as it came by. Blake charged it slightly more and split it into two balls: one crimson, one navy. He then threw both at Hunter. Hunter dodged one which slammed into the ground. And as he twirled around he kicked the other one at his brother. Blake didn't act fast enough and got clipped by the ball. Sending him spinning to the ground.  
Hunterwent over andhelped him up.

"Very nice, I assume you command Lightning?"

"Thunder actually." Blake corrected.

Gandalf turned around "What are your elements?" he asked of the three wind rangers.

"Well I'm air, Tori's water and Dustin's earth."

"Do you all have the mastery that these two possess?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmmm." Gandalf looked over the shire and watched Frodo and Sam walking in the garden in front of Bag end as he concentrated.

"So, what do you want from me?"

"Well, we know you are a powerful wizard and were hoping that you might know of some way we could travel back home."

"I am sorry Cam I do not have such knowledge. However, Saruman the greatest of my order should know of a way. I need to pay him a visit in any cause so I will bring it up to him then. I do not believe that I will come this way right after that meeting; I will go through Rivendell though. So I think you should go there. I will send Elrond message to expect you."

"Ok when should we leave?"

"As soon as I do, Shane. For it will take you a long time to travel compared to me. Go into the town and get provisions. Here is a map. I am sure that you will find your way. Now I must go. Until we meet again."

With that Gandalf took off to the stables to get his horse.

"Well, now we get to hike through completely unknown territory to get to a place that none of us have ever been to. Oh will this be fun." Cam spat with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Don't be so down Cam, this could be fun."

"Tori's got a point even if we are stuck in some other universe, at least we don't have to fight any of Lothor's goons."

The rangers all went back into the town proper and loaded up and supplies, as well as backpacks to carry in. They put all the charges on Gandalf's tab, just like he had suggested to them.

The rangers then got on the road that the came in on. The road that will lead them out of the Shire.


	5. To the journey

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Saban and Disney. LOTR is owned by the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien.

A/N: To answer Nova bomb. I like to think that Cam dabbles a little with all the elements so he has no "element", so to speak. And Gandalf wouldn't sense his elemental power because it is so small and dispersed. As to your other question. You're gonna have to wait and see. Anyway on to the meaning of last chapters title. NCC-74656 is the registry number for the USS Voyager in the star trek universe. For those who don't know, the Voyager and its crew were stranded millions of light-years on the other side of the galaxy from earth. They were 75 years from earth and many of the crew were dead when they started on the journey home. But they made it in seven years. Sorry for the extreme Trekkieness but I felt it the title was appropriate.

Chapter 5: "To the journey.":

The rangers traveled out of the shire and across the Brandywine River. On their third day they came to Bree.

"Guys, I am so sick of sleeping on the ground. Let's get a room at the inn."

"How?"

"What do ya mean how? We walk in, get a room and sleep."

"No Hunter, how will we get the room? We have no money!"

"Shit, you're right. As usual"

"Its not so much the ground sleeping that bugs me. If I don't get some real food, like a cheeseburger or pizza. Within a couple of days I'm gonna go nuts."

"Amen Dustin." Tori picked her pack off the ground. "Let's get going.

Tori and Dustin were taking up the rear of the group, Dustin was walking slightly in front of Tori. They werequite a ways back from everyone else. Both of them talking about how much this reminded them of when they were little kids and would go exploring in the "forest", that was the empty lot between their houses.

When suddenly Tori tripped and let out a tiny yelp. Dustin twirled around and grabbed her as she fell onto him. For a moment their lips met. And electricity shot through the both of them. Their eyes were both wide, and it took mere seconds for them both to pull away.

"I, I'm sorry Tori I didn't mean to do that."

"I know Dustin, lets just forget about it."

But forgetting about it was the last thing that either of them wanted to do. Dustin had wanted to kiss Tori for so long, and that kiss had felt so right that he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Tori also kept thinking of the moment. In those few seconds Tori had experienced more emotion than any time she had been with Blake. But she tried to bury these thoughts.  
He's my best friend. You don't date your best friend.

Both of them were pulled out of their thoughts by Cam calling to them.

They both recomposed themselves and took off.

The group decided to set camp up early that night.

"Dudes lets make camp on top of that." Dustin was pointing to a very old moss covered structure.

Cam looked from it to his map. "It's the watchtower of Amon Sul."

"What?" Came the unified response.

"It's Weathertop."

"Better but still what?"

"It's the spot where Frodo gets stabbed by one of the Nazgul."

"Who?"

"The. Evil. Dark. Men. I thought ya'll had seen this movie."

"WellI did see it but I don't remember much, cause I saw it with Blake."

"And the rest of us aren't nerds Cam."

"In any case." Shane said stopping the banter. "Will this make a good spot to sleep?"

"Yea, as long as we get on the top."

"Ok, let's go."

The rangers set up camp at the top of the tower.

Before darkness fell they saw a man and four small men approaching the tower. They came to the top of weather top and stopped when they noticed the 6 teens. The man spoke:  
"Who are you young people?"

"We are travelers. Just resting up here for the night."

The man motioned for the hobbits to make camp. He walked up to the group and took Shane's hand in his grip. "I am Strider"

Shane shook his hand. "I'm Shane, that's Dustin, Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Cam"

Strider looked at them puzzled. "Such strange names you have. Where do you hail from?"

The rangers all looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Just trust me when I say you've never heard of it."

After inspecting them for a few minutes Strider walked over to where the Hobbits were making camp. After giving the four hobbits short swords, he glanced at the rangers again and took off.

After a few moments of the rangers and hobbits staring at each other a light went on in Pippin's head.

"Hey, you are the men who were at Bilbo's party aren't you?"

"Yea we were."

"Ok, so YOU were the one who suggested that I go into the firework tent."

"Well yeI mean a no, no I didn't"

A few tense moments passed.  
"Oh well Pippin, forgive and forget as me gaffer used to say."

The hobbits and rangers each stayed on opposite's sides of the top, out of respect more than anything. After a little while a couple of them fell asleep.

Cam awoke to the smell of smoke. He looked up to see three of the Hobbits along with the thunder bros and Dustin eating and cooking. A realization hit him like a rock, before he could do anything Frodo stood up and stomped the fire out.  
"Put it out you fools"

A death like screech made them cover their ears. Cam looked over the side and saw at least four cloaked being walking towards the top.

"Fuck! This is bad, very very bad."

The others all came to his side, Dustin being the last.

"Are those the Na?"

"Yes."

"And their coming for the ring."

"Yes."

"Well shit."

The rangers and hobbits ran to the center of the top waiting for the Nazgul to appear.  
The hobbits drew their swords. Sam noticed that the humans had no weapons. "You should arm yourselves."

"Guys should we morph."

"Well Hunter we don't have much of a choice."

Then the four dark riders came up over the side with their swords raised.

"Ready?"

"**Ready**."

"Ninja Storm, Thunder storm, Samurai storm, **Ranger Form HA!"**  
The colors from the transformation made the Nazgul stagger back.

"Power of Air."

"Power of Water."

"Power of Earth."

"**Power of Thunder."**

"Samurai Power."

The Nazgul hesitated for a moment before they all let out a screech and charged the rangers.

Club Bulkmeyers, Angel Grove, CA:

"And that's the story guys. I would love to come, but Ashley is refusing to let me. I think she still mad that when I did the red ranger reunion a few years back and she wasn't invited."

"Ha ha, that's the Ashley I remember. I'm in and since the last time I used red turbo powers this time I'll go with the Blue space ranger powers."

"Good TJ. Anyone else?"

"I'm in; it's been way too long since I fought as a ranger."

"Awesome Kat."

"I'm going as well. I think Dana can go a few days without me."

"Alright Carter."

After no one else spoke for almost a minute.

"Well just us three will do fine."

"Alright TJ, lets meet here tomorrow at 8."

"OK Kat."

"Affirmative, I'll be here then."


	6. A knife in the dark

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Saban and Disney (for their respective seasons) and is based off Super Sentai. LOTR is owned by the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. 

A/N: First off I apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter done. I had to revise it 3 times before I felt it was any good. Also I know that this chapter is shorter than the others but bare with me, there is a reason. Anyway I decided to do personal thanks for last chap so without an further ado, review responses:

**garnetred**: It will be very interesting indeed.

**nova bomb**: Well at least you knew the series. And you will have to wait to find out.

**Thalia-Sandy**: I know I really liked the scene as well.

Chapter 6: A knife in the dark.

The rangers met the Nazguls rush, with one of their own. Swords, Staves, and Sabers clashing like mad.

The four Hobbits were just as scared of the rangers as they were of the Nazgul at this point. So they began to back away from where the fighting was occurring.

The rangers and Nazgul faced off. Shane and Cam each went one on one with different Ring-wraiths. The thunder bros took on one, and Tori and Dustin teamed up to fight the other.

The sounds of combat soon filled the air, with steel clashing against steel in a never-ending symphony.

Shane jumped over his opponent and twirled around, embedding his sword in the ring-wraiths arm. The Nazgul completely ignored the attack and brought his blade to bear; striking Shane at an angle that forced him to flip to the right in order to avoid a worse injury.

Tori and Dustin worked as if they had one mind. Each of them anticipating what the other would do. Dustin dirt dove, whilst Tori faced their opponent head on. Their swords clashed in a stalemate for strength that Tori was quickly losing. Dustin erupted out of the ground and slashed the back of the Nazgul. This did not hurt him, but threw his balance off enough for Tori to disengage her sword. She then leapt up and kicked the Nazgul in the chest. Dustin frog jumped over the body as it flew through the air at him and over the edge of the cliff to the ground below.

Tori and Dustin both shared a glance knowing that they each saw it through their helmets. Battles always heightened their senses, and before they joined the fray again they both gave the other and look over and thought _Thank God for spandex._

Blake and Hunter both hit the Nazgul on opposite shoulders with the staffs. The Nazgul shook off the attacks and grabbed the two staffs throwing them off of him. This sent the Bradley brothers spinning end over end in different directions.

"What does it take to kill these things!"

"Nothing, Blake." Cam responded in between exchanging blows with his opponent. "As long as Sauron exists so do his servants."

"Well Fuck."

From behind the combat the rangers heard a small stifled scream. Another Ring-wraith that seemed to come from nowhere had his sword pointed down at the ground. Seconds later Frodo appeared there clutching his arm.

A battle-cry heralded the appearance of Strider, who quickly took care of the Nazgul standing over Frodo, sending the abomination down the side of Weathertop.

With the loss of two enemies and the joining of Strider it did not take long for them to dispatch the remaining of the nine.

As soon as the Nazgul were gone Strider turned his blade on the rangers.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Shane stepped forward and nodded at the others.  
"Ninja form."

"We are friends of Gandalf. He told us to meet with him at Rivendell."

Strider seeing the condition that Frodo was in did not have the time to argue. He sheathed his sword and ran over to the hobbits, whom had clustered around Frodo.

"He has been struck by a blade of Morgul. We must get him to Rivendell soon.

Frodo passed out at this point, so Strider carried him over his shoulder the turned to the rangers.

"Since our path is the same and we share a common enemy I ask you to travel with us. This hobbit needs protection."

Shane looked back at the others just to make sure that they were ok with it before speaking. "Well, strength in numbers. Yea we'll come."

With that the company set out down the side of Weathertop and onwards to elven lands.

After little more than a day of travel the group crossed the path of an elf named Glorfindel. Who made Frodo ride on his horse, and accompanied the group as they made their way to Rivendell.


	7. Rivendell I

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Saban and Disney (for their respective seasons) and is based off Super Sentai. LOTR is owned by the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. 

A/N:

Sorry for the delay, but as the academic year ends I've got alot of work piling up. Such as a term paper on Othello that I haven't started. On with the show.

Review responses:

**BlueWindNinja27**: I am glad ya like it, and I agree with you. As to Legolas, they will meet him eventually.

**garnetred**: They reveal themselves to Strider to gain his trust. After all he might have just decided to fight them (for a number of reasons that I cant think of right now: ) when the Nazgul were gone, and I doubt that would've helped Frodos condition.

**Jorgitosbabe**: I'm updating I'm updating.

**StevenQ**: I had a really, really long response written in reply, but im shortening it. Basically they don't want to pollute the timeline.

Chapter 7: Rivendell, part uno.

Glorfindel had just taken off with Frodo on his horse. Leaving the Rangers, Hobbits, and Strider in his wake as the Nazgul tore after him.

The tracks for the Nazgul disappeared after they crossed a river and the group continued on. The Hobbits and Strider were in a hurry to make sure that Frodo had made it.

The next day the group arrived in Rivendell.

"So is Gandalf here?"

"No Mr. Wantanabe, he has yet to arrive, much to all of our chagrin. But I am sure that he will turn up soon. Until then you are all welcome to stay here."

"Alright."

The rangers then decided to find their rooms before dinner came. So they broke off and went to their separate rooms.

* * *

Tori sat on the docks of Rivendell looking out to the sea. Dustin came up beside her and sat down.  
Tori was so absorbed in the water that she barely noticed his arrival.

"Hey."

Tori looked up at Dustin "Hey."

"So what are ya doin down here when everyone's enjoying some great food back there?"

"I just needed to think. And I always think better near the water."

"What do ya need to think about?"

Silence was all that greeted Dustin as Tori turned back to the water.

"Stuff."

Silence reigned around them for a few more minutes, and it was Tori who broke it.  
She dipped her hands down in the water and when she pulled them up an orb of water floated above her cupped hands.

"Look at it Dustin. It's this is the mostpure water i've ever seen. Its so beautiful."

As she said this Tori brought the orb around so that it was in front of Dustin.

"Whoa Tori, you've been working on your ninja skills."

Tori giggled "Yea, just a little."

A mischievous glint appeared in her eye, and she raised the orb above Dustin's head and let it fall. Soaking him to the bone.

Dustin looked at Tori with mock anger. He tackled her and they rolled down to the other side of the dock.

"Dustin, stop it." Tori said with laughter.  
They stopped rolling with Tori on top of Dustin.

Tori and Dustin's eyes locked. For what seemed like an eternity they both stared into each other.

_Holy… She is so beautiful_

_My god is Dustin gorgeous_

Neither of them knew when it happened or who had started it, but the two teammates were soon sharing a passionate kiss. Dustin wrapped one arm around Tori to bring her closer to him. Toris tongue danced along Dustins lips begging for entrance, which Dustin more than happily obliged. They broke the kiss only when they were both about to faint due to lack of oxygen.

For a few minutes they both sat there catching their breath, but their eyes never left the others. Dustin leaned in to begin again, and they kissed. Only for a short time though, for Tori broke away.

"Dustin wait."

"What?"

After a pause she answered.  
"We can't do this Dusty"

"Why not? What's wrong with it?"

"We can't do this. One I'm still with Blake and two, you're my best friend I couldn't live if we destroyed our friendship for a fling."

Dustin steadied himself and used a Jedi ( uh I mean ninja) relaxation technique to calm himself. Summoning up and the courage that he could muster.

"Tori I .. I love you. I think I have since we first met. It just took me a long time to realize it."

Tori mind screamed at her to say_ I love you too_. But she couldn't

After what seemed like an eternity Dustin spoke up "Well?"

"I don't know."

"What do ya mean you don't know? That doesn't make sense dude."

"I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT DUSTIN!"

Tori stood up and dusted her clothes off. "I have to go."

With that she left Dustin on the shoreline.

Dustin watched her walk off.

He slammed his fist into the wooden planks that made the dock, breaking a few of them.

"Dammit!"

As Tori walked away she licked her lips remembering Dustin's taste. That kiss was more intense than anything she and Blake had ever shared. It was filled with more.. more.. well more love. Tori slumped down against a wall.

"What am I gonna do?"


	8. Rivendell II

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Saban and Disney (for their respective seasons) and is based off Super Sentai. LOTR is owned by the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. 

A/N: Sorry for the delay. This chapter was hard to write, Couple that with finals and I've been really busy lately

Review responses:

BlueWindNinja27: I also love Star Wars and with Eps. 3 coming soon, I had to make a joke. My thanks to Yoda.

garnetred: Who will she choose indeed. To find the answers you seek read on.

hbkfan-84: I intend to.

John Campbell : Thanks and I will.

Chapter 7: Rivendell, part 2.

It was a few hours after the incident at the dock. Both Tori and Dustin were avoiding each other, and trying to keep their minds off each other.

Dustin had convinced Shane into a sparring match. Shane happily agreed since none of them had done much training in the past days.

The two had been engaged for quite awhile already when Strider walked into the courtyard leaning against a tree.

Shane's right arm shot forward and was met with Dustin's. Dustin pushed the arm off while he drove his other hand straight at Shane's midsection. Shane jumped back and threw himself into a roundhouse kick, which Dustin easily dodged. So Shane took to the air, "running" circles around Dustin. Shane ended the duel with a swift aerial kick that sent Dustin flying.

Shane walked over and helped Dustin out

"Hey dude what's the deal, you're really out of it today."

"Yea, I know man. Just got a lot on my mind."

"What the whole nother dimension thing still bothering you?"

"Yea."

Dustin and Shane began to walk to the main building, which housed their rooms, but were stopped by Strider.

"That was an impressive display. You are both very well trained."

"Well we all are its kind of our thing."

"Quite. I hope, that Gandalf's trust in you is not mislead. These are dark times, and we can ill afford spies in our mist."

"Dudes, we aint spies."

Strider grunted before he walked off.

"Well this is great Strider doesn't trust us."

"Can ya blame him Shane? If you were him would you trust us?"

"Good point."

* * *

Tori was trying to forget about the incident by spending time with Blake. The couple were sitting in one of the courtyards that dotted the forest surrounding Rivendell. Their arms resting between each other, fingers intertwined. Blake's other arm was running over Tori's scalp and through her hair.

"Blake?"

"Yea, Tor."

"Do you, do you ever think about us?"

"What do ya mean Tor?"

Tori sat up and looked at Blake.

"I mean, we've been at the same place with each other for so long. Don't you want more?"

"Well, I mean. I love you Tori. Isn't that enough?"

Tori hesitated for a moment. "Yea, of course it is."

She then rested her head in Blake's lap.

_I hope _

* * *

The next week went by extremely slow for the rangers. They had nothing to do. Some would spare every now and then. But they were all bored out of their minds. Tori and Dust in were still avoiding each other and no one noticed it. It was Tori whom eventually stopped this.

Gandalf showed up a few days later.

The rangers all sat outside on a patio in a ring of chairs.

"Gandalf were you able to find out anything that could help us."

"Indeed I did Mr. Wantanabe. There is indeed a spell that could send you through time and space and put you in another universe, but there is a problem. It takes two wizard staves to cast and I do not believe I could cast it without help anyway."

"So we're stuck here."

"No Hunter, I may be able to get Saurman's staff, but you must understand. I recently found out that he has betrayed all that is good in this world, as he is now nothing more that a pawn of Sauron's. Even is he himself can not see this."

"So what you're saying is, you MIGHT be able to do this, but you need our help."

"Yes Shane. There is a council meeting in a few weeks. I would like for at least one of you to be there. We will discuss many things, including you're predicament. Until then I suggest that you all get some rest."

* * *

It was fairly late a few nights later, Dustin was once again sitting at the dock, in the spot where he and Tori had shared the kiss. He had spent a bit of time here, trying to figure out what to do. Tori was walking towards the dock, very slowly. Her mind going over and over, whether or not she could go through with this.

Tori sat down next to Dustin, who was so entranced in his memories that he didn't notice her. "Hey." Tori said very softly.

Dustin jerked his head her way, when he saw her he tensed up but didn't move.

"Hey."

"So, we need to talk."

Dustin was still when he spoke he did so sincerely. "What's there to say?"

"You're right Dustin, there is nothing to say."

Tori summoned up her own courage before slid over into Dustin's lap.

"Tori what---."

"Shhh."

Tori lowered her head and captured his lips with her own. She wrapped her hands around his head pushing him closer to her. Dustin was so shocked that he didn't move for awhile, but once his mind turned back on he kissed her back.

Tori pulled away and looked at Dustin.

"Dusty, I don't know what this is or what I am gonna do about Blake but, I know that I need this. I need you."

Dustin and Tori let their foreheads touch.  
"Do you love me?"

"I… I don't know."

Dustin captured her lips again, attacking with his own until he could tell she was sore. He then pulled away.

"I love you Tor, but if this is all we have. Then I will deal with it cause I'd do anything to be with you."

Tori's eyes began to water.

"We have to keep this a secret."

"No shit."

"I'm serious Dustin, if anyone found out, especially Blake or Hunter."

The bush behind them rustled as a figure stepped out.

"You would both be screwed."


	9. Chapter 9

OOC: Hey everyone; I know it has been a long time but when you've had a year as crazy as mine ya get caught up in stuff.  
I really hope that this is the 1st updates of many to happen within the next couple of months. Also I plan to phase out the plotline about the rangers back on Earth so im sorry is that what ya'll wanted. I just dont think I need it. 

Tori and Dustin both stood up and turned around in the blink of an eye. Their eyes were wide with terror.

Pippin looked at Merry. "What didn't I use that phrase correctly?"

"I don't know Pip, these people are very odd, and trying to figure out how they talk is maddening."

Tori and Dustin were both speechless and it took almost a minute before Tori spoke up for both of them.

"Umm, hey guys. Uhh how long have you been back there listening to what we were talking about?"

"How long has it been Merry?"

"Well, we have been here awhile."

"Yep Merry here thought it might be nice to spend some time looking at the water, it is quite nice."

"And then we had plans to go off and listen in on the meeting that is occurring up in Elrond's court to see what they are being so secretive about."

Tori stopped their rambling at that point.

"Whoa there. We thought that the meeting wasn't supposed to happen for a week or so."

"Tor's right. Gandalf said that he wanted one of us there."

"Well Pippin found out just an hour ago that something has come up that changed there minds. Its possible that they only had time to get your leader before they went through with the council."

The two rangers were up and running towards the spot they knew the meeting had to occur, their hands were unintentionally entwined.

The hobbits, not two to miss out on anything were running just as fast right behind them.

The council of Elrond was taking place exactly as it should, with the exception of four extra humans there.

They listened without interrupting as the council argued about what to do with the ring, and it wasn't until after the fellowship had been formed that Shane stood up.

"And what are we supposed to do. Gandalf you told me to come to this meeting because it would be relevant to myself and my friends.  
But it sure as hell doesn't seem like it."

"Shane calm down."

"No Cam I wont."

"Shane your anger is understandable but please I have now a plane that you all must go through with even as the fellowship does what they need to. So will you power rangers."

At this the hobbits Merry and Pippin sprang from there hiding spot, not far behind them was Tori and Dustin.

"Alright, so there is something you need us to do great, but what do we get in return."

Gandalf looked at Dustin then his eyes drifted to all the rangers.

"A way home."


End file.
